<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPOP: Season 6 Episode 1 - "Changes" by TiffanyWice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517166">SPOP: Season 6 Episode 1 - "Changes"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyWice/pseuds/TiffanyWice'>TiffanyWice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra: Season 6 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyWice/pseuds/TiffanyWice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't want She-Ra to end... so I wrote more! Please enjoy my fan-version of Season 6 Episode 1 of She-Ra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra: Season 6 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SPOP: Season 6 Episode 1 - "Changes"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m a transgender woman, and I found She-Ra right around the time I began transitioning. The show acted as a kind of positive space for me as I went through those tough first few weeks, and I found I grew extremely connected to the characters and the emotions they experienced over the 5 seasons. The second I finished Heart Part II, I knew I HAD to see more. Being a screenwriter looking for a new project to tackle I thought, why not just write it myself?!</p><p>This version of the story probably won’t appeal to everyone: I’ve never seen any of the older shows or anything like that, so I’m not really familiar with any of the actual lore. I was more interested in exploring the characters, as well as the rest of the universe that was hinted at near the end of the show. I was specifically interested in seeing how the other planets dealt with Horde Prime’s reign, and how they’re handling things one year out since the end of S5.</p><p>There’s also obviously our main characters, who I was really curious about after finishing the show. There’s so much awesome fan content online, I felt super inspired to kind of take things my own way and show the buildup to some of the “headcanon” that’s all over the internet (Catradora getting married, building Bow and Glimmer’s relationship, Catra getting closer with Bow and Glimmer).</p><p>I’d love everyone’s constructive criticism on what you all think about my script! If there’s enough interest/ buzz, I’d love to keep writing more drafts/episodes - I have lots of ideas for what the rest of the season would look like. And if anyone would like to read this in a proper screenplay format, you can check it out here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hA92JKANGY7xTWi-PrXBjaB_OBOIs0Zn/view?usp=sharing</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHE-RA &amp; THE PRINCESSES OF POWER</p><p>"Changes" (s06 ep01)</p><p>Written by Tiffany Wice</p><p>Based on the show created by Noelle Stevenson</p><p> </p><p>tiffanywicefilm@gmail.com</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EXT. BRIGHT MOON - DAY </strong>
</p><p>Morning light washes over the lush kingdom of Bright Moon. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>INT. BRIGHT MOON - ADORA’S ROOM - DAY</strong>
</p><p>Catra looks herself over critically in a full length mirror. Light blue Bright Moon robes, shoulder-length hair.</p><p>CATRA: Are you sure it’s not too much of a change? I feel kind of silly-- </p><p>ADORA (O.S.): Hmmm. Yeah, you know what...</p><p>ADORA approaches from behind. She’s in similar matching formal attire. </p><p>ADORA: You do look pretty silly.</p><p>CATRA: Hey!</p><p>LAUGHTER from both. Adora playfully hugs Catra from behind, staring at her through the mirror.</p><p>ADORA: I think you look awesome.</p><p>Catra gives a small, timid smile. Adora knows her too well. She can sense her hesitation, her anxiety.</p><p>ADORA: I know you’re nervous about today, but it’s going to be fine.</p><p>CATRA: Yeah, I know. </p><p>ADORA: Maybe this will make you feel better?</p><p>Adora grins smugly, leans in a little further, inching closer for a kiss, just as--</p><p>Glimmer teleports into the room. She carries her same regal presence, but today she’s a bit more... frazzled. Her sudden arrival startles Adora and Catra. </p><p>GLIMMER: Guys! Are you still not packed yet?!</p><p>Glimmer teleports around the room, sporadically gathering odds and ends and packing them into Adora and Catra’s luggage.</p><p>GLIMMER: This, that... you should definitely bring this!</p><p>ADORA: Glimmer, we talked about this. You can’t just teleport in here!</p><p>Glimmer gets to work on Catra’s bag. She picks up a strange silver case, curious.</p><p>CATRA: HEY! Don’t touch that!</p><p>Catra snatches it away. Before anyone can ask anymore questions-- Bow clammers into the room. His standard outfit has updated slightly to match Glimmer: hints of sparkly purple. He no longer carries his bow and arrows on his person.</p><p>BOW: Glimmer, did you teleport in here again without knocking?!</p><p>GLIMMER: There’s just so much to do before we leave.</p><p>Glimmer keeps packing.</p><p>GLIMMER: This is a HUGE day, everything has to go perfectly!</p><p>ADORA: (off Glimmer’s anxiety) Are you sure you still want us to come? I really don’t want to mess anything up--</p><p>GLIMMER: Adora, of course! We’re the best friend squad! I need you guys there with me.</p><p>Before Adora can react to Glimmer’s sweet comment--</p><p>GLIMMER: Besides, you’re also the girl who literally saved the universe. You’re going to win us big points with the intergalactic coalition!</p><p>Glimmer returns to her hasty packing.</p><p>BOW: Plus, when we get back tomorrow, we can party it up at the Freedom Day celebration!</p><p>Adora absent-mindedly pulls Catra into a side hug.</p><p>ADORA: It’s hard to believe it’s been an entire year already--</p><p>GLIMMER: AH, GUYS! The meeting’s going to start soon! We have to go!</p><p>Glimmer teleports away. Bow grimaces.</p><p>BOW: Um... sorry about her. She’s just... it’s a big day.</p><p>Adora smiles knowingly.</p><p>ADORA: It’s ok, we get it. </p><p>BOW: Alright, see you guys there!</p><p>He takes off in a light jog after Glimmer. Catra takes one last look at herself in the mirror.</p><p>CATRA: One whole year... </p><p>ADORA: (sarcastic) I guess that technically makes tomorrow our anniversary? I totally forgot about that--</p><p>CATRA: You’re such an idiot.</p><p>Adora chuckles, and they embrace again.</p><p>CATRA: It’s been a really good year.</p><p>Catra pulls Adora into a soft, loving kiss.</p><p>ADORA: C’mon, we should get going. Glimmer will kill us if we’re late!</p><p>Adora exits.  Catra glances at her luggage on the bed, the silver case right on top. She SIGHS, burdened with a secret.  After a moment, she composes herself and follows Adora out. The moment the door closes, a small bolt of purple STATIC ELECTRICITY sparks across the empty room. Sparks again. Again, growing in size. </p><p>For just a second, the sparks come together and almost resemble a HUMAN FIGURE. But just as quickly as it appeared, the mysterious anomaly vanishes.</p><p>
  <strong>***CUE SHOW INTRO***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>INT. BRIGHT MOON - MEETING ROOM - DAY</strong>
</p><p>Everyone CHATTING excitedly, catching up. The entire princess alliance is present. Scorpia and Perfuma listen as Seahawk recounts an epic ocean adventure. Mermista rolls her eyes. She’s heard this one before. Frosta converses with Swift Wind, Netossa and Spinnerella, laughing at an inside joke from a past escapade. Micah stands at the head of the table. He has significantly cleaned up his look: his hair and beard trimmed and sporting the attire of HAND OF THE QUEEN.</p><p>MICAH: Alright, everyone! Take your seats. Queen Glimmer, would you like to start?</p><p>Everyone sits. Even Swift Wind has a chair now. Glimmer stands beside her father, almost exploding with excitement.</p><p>GLIMMER: As you all know, today I will be taking a select group of Etheria ambassadors to the newly formed Intergalactic Coalition!</p><p>She gestures to Bow, Adora and Catra.</p><p>MERMISTA: I still don’t understand why you didn’t pick me. I would make an awesome ambassador.</p><p>MICAH: This is our first time meeting face to face with the other planets in the coalition. It’s important we make a great first impression--</p><p>MERMISTA: I make great first impressions.</p><p>SEAHAWK: It’s true, she really does!</p><p>MICAH: Etheria is finally balanced, but good relations with other planets could mean trade routes, engaging with new cultures and ensuring peace in the universe for years to come. </p><p>GLIMMER: If everything goes well today, this could be the start of a brand new era for Etheria. </p><p>Glimmer and her father share a warm, knowing nod. Catra watches Adora, worried again. Their life right now is perfect. Change is scary.</p><p>GLIMMER: Now, for everyone else, the Freedom Day celebration is tomorrow--</p><p>Swift Wind, Scorpia and Frosta cheer excitedly.</p><p>GLIMMER --Where we’ll be celebrating Etheria’s liberation from the Horde exactly one year ago. So, I’ll be handing it off to our head of Event Planning--</p><p>Perfuma jumps to her feet, stern.</p><p>PERFUMA: Alright, people! Tomorrow we’re throwing the biggest, best party Etheria has ever seen! So listen up, I have tasks for each of you--</p><p>Perfuma slams down a stack of massive binders, filled to the brim with party planning materials. The entire group GROANS. As she continues her rambling, Micah leans over and whispers to Glimmer.</p><p>MICAH: It might be best if you um... get out while you still can. I can watch over things here. </p><p>Glimmer chuckles, and discreetly signals her friends, who get up to leave.  But before Glimmer can join them, Micah stops her.</p><p>MICAH: You... remember the firm handshake I taught you? And don’t forget to speak loudly, diplomacy is all about confidence--</p><p>GLIMMER: Dad, I’ll be fine. I learned from the best. Micah grins.</p><p>MICAH: I’ll see you when you get back, Queen Glimmer.</p><p>They hug, and Glimmer sets off with her friends.</p><p>PERFUMA: --And streamers, people! I want to see lots and lots of streamers!</p><p>Frosta and Mermista simultaneously drop their heads into their hands, preemptively exhausted from all the work they’re about to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EXT. BRIGHT MOON - SHIPPING YARD</strong>
</p><p>The best friend squad arrives in the SHIPPING YARD, a new installment of Bright Moon that borders on the Whispering Woods. A large open field dotted with tech, vehicles and ships. A perfect playground for--</p><p>BOW: Entrapta? Hello?</p><p>Entrapta pops out from behind a pile of junk parts. Emily appears beside her.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: You’re finally here! I can’t wait to show you your new ship!</p><p>ADORA: We’re... not taking Darla?</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Oh, no! I took the design of Darla and rebuilt everything from scratch, only even better!</p><p>She leads them across the way towards a towering, sleek vehicle. </p><p>ENTRAPTA: Everyone, meet... Barbara!</p><p>Entrapta punches a combination into her control pad, and the ship comes to life. Two sets of huge wings expand from the sides of the ship. A large metal ramp descends slowly to the ground. The group watches in awe.</p><p>ADORA: Wow Entrapta, you’ve been... busy.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Full three-sixty viewing radius, an entire range of bio-sensors custom designed to your readouts, and my favourite part--</p><p>Entrapta hits another button. An obscene amount of weapons pop out from every conceivable compartment on the ship. </p><p>GLIMMER: I don’t think we’ll be needing... all that. Right now, we just need it to get us to the space station.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Oh, she’ll get you there! I used the moonstone as a power conductor to supercharge the engines! Barbara could get you there and back a trillion times!</p><p>Glimmer is about to cut in again, but Adora steps in front of her.</p><p>ADORA: Thank you, Entrapta. She looks incredible.</p><p>Entrapta SIGHS lovingly.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: I know...</p><p>BOW: This is so COOL!</p><p>Bow leads the group onto the ship. Glimmer is last to board.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Are you sure you don’t want me to come, too? I bet that space station has lots of really amazing tech--</p><p>Glimmer has to physically stop Entrapta from boarding.</p><p>GLIMMER: Why don’t you... um, stay here! I’m sure they’ll need lots of help preparing for the party tomorrow?</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Ou, I love parties! With that Glimmer boards.</p><p>Entrapta watches as the ship begins its launch sequence, and lifts magnificently into the air, soaring off into space. Entrapta grins, excited at the successful launch. SUDDENLY, behind her, the same ELECTRICAL ANOMALY from earlier. Once again, it briefly forms the shape of a person, before devolving back into shapeless sparks.</p><p>The readouts on her devices fluctuate wildly. Entrapta watches, enraptured.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: What... are... you?</p><p>She grabs her control pad and approaches the anomaly for testing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>INT. BARBARA - SPACE </strong>
</p><p>Barbara’s interior resembles Darla’s, save for some noticeable tech additions and a clearer front viewing screen.  Glimmer paces excitedly back and forth in front of Bow, much to Bow’s dismay as he tries to steer the ship.</p><p>GLIMMER: When we meet the rest of the coalition, I think I should speak first, and then Adora-- no, wait, maybe we should switch that around--</p><p>ADORA: Glimmer, calm down. Everything’s going to go fine.</p><p>GLIMMER: The entire future of Etheria could depend on today! Everything has to go--</p><p>BOW: Perfectly, we know! But first we need to get there in one piece! </p><p>He struggles to see around Glimmer as she continues pacing.</p><p>GLIMMER: Adora, do you think you should maybe um...</p><p>ADORA: What?</p><p>GLIMMER: Well, I was just thinking... everyone’s probably been talking about the legends of She-Ra, or whatever. Maybe you should... I don’t know, meet the intergalactic coalition as She-Ra? </p><p>Catra sits up, concerned.</p><p>ADORA: You think so? I don’t know--</p><p>GLIMMER: We really need them to like us, Adora! Please, just this one time. To make a good first impression at the big meeting?</p><p>Adora rubs her forearm, where her arm band used to be.</p><p>ADORA: It’s been so peaceful on Etheria, I haven’t needed to be She-Ra in ages. But I guess I could--</p><p>CATRA: Adora, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.</p><p>GLIMMER: It would just be for the meeting later tonight--</p><p>CATRA: I think they’d rather meet Adora!</p><p>ADORA: Catra--</p><p>CATRA: You can’t just parade Adora around like some kind of magical icebreaker--</p><p>ADORA: Catra! It’s my decision to make, ok? </p><p>Adora puts her hand on Catra’s shoulder. Catra calms herself down, and looks at her girlfriend with that same loving, worried expression-- </p><p>ADORA: (to Glimmer) I’ll... have to think about it.</p><p>GLIMMER: Alright. Just let me know.</p><p>ADORA: I think I’m just going to go rest up for a bit before we get there.</p><p>Bow and Glimmer have both gone back to what they were doing before: driving the ship, and anxiously pacing, respectively. Adora stops before leaving and takes Catra’s hand.</p><p>ADORA: You ok?</p><p>CATRA: Yeah, I’m good.</p><p>ADORA: You want to come, too?</p><p>Catra’s quick to come up with a lie.</p><p>CATRA: Um... I’m going to stay out here. Keep these two in order. I’ll come in a bit, maybe?</p><p>ADORA: Ok.</p><p>Adora squeezes her hand, smiles, and exits.</p><p>It’s some time later. Catra, seated alone in the back, removes the same small silver case from before. She cradles it tenderly in her hands. Brows furrowed, thinking. She builds up her courage, and approaches the cockpit.</p><p>CATRA: Hey, um-- I was wondering if I could ask you guys something?</p><p>GLIMMER/BOW: Sure.</p><p>CATRA: It’s pretty uh... big, um--</p><p>Both are pretty preoccupied with their tasks. Catra continues anyways.</p><p>CATRA: Well... you know how tomorrow is the Freedom Day celebration. </p><p>BOW/GLIMMER: Uh huh.</p><p>CATRA: And it also happens to be... well, it’s me and Adora’s one year anniversary, I guess.</p><p>Catra holds up the case, timid. Out of her element.  Glimmer, noticing the case, starts to put the pieces together. She stops pacing.</p><p>CATRA: And I thought, well-- It could, I don’t know... it could be the perfect time to ask her if--</p><p>GLIMMER: YOU’RE GOING TO ASK ADORA TO--</p><p>Catra leaps onto Glimmer, shoving a hand over her mouth to shut her up.</p><p>CATRA: Shh! Don’t let her hear you!</p><p>Bow, now also catching on, sets the ship into autopilot and jumps to his feet. Both him and Glimmer are in cuteness-overload, like they’re about to squeal with joy.</p><p>BOW (whispering): You’re going to propose to Adora tomorrow?</p><p>Catra lets a small, shaky smile escape.</p><p>CATRA: Yeah, that’s the plan.</p><p>She opens the case: Two gorgeous necklaces with elaborate, swirling designs, dotted with jewels like constellations. Catra demonstrates how the necklaces connect in the middle like two pieces of a puzzle.</p><p>CATRA: But, I don’t know if she’ll like it. And I’m really um-- I guess I’m just a bit...</p><p>GLIMMER: You’re nervous?</p><p>CATRA: What if she says no? What if she’s not ready for... that? What if she doesn’t want--</p><p>Glimmer places her hands on her shoulders.</p><p>GLIMMER: Catra, you have nothing to be worried about. Adora loves you so much.</p><p>Glimmer lightly touches the entwined necklaces, admiring them.</p><p>GLIMMER: And that’s all that matters. Plus Bow and I will help however we can, right Bow?!</p><p>BOW: Of course! Proposals are my JAM.</p><p>Glimmer blushes, the idea of Bow proposing playing briefly in her head.</p><p>CATRA: Thanks guys, I--</p><p>Bow and Glimmer squish Catra with a giant best friend hug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EXT. BRIGHT MOON - DAY </strong>
</p><p>Micah smiles, watching the princesses prepare Bright Moon’s exterior for the massive party. Frosta works together with Swift Wind to hang colorful streamers over everything. Netossa and Spinnerella prepare a long line of tables. Mermista uses her powers to lift Seahawk into the air so he can hang celebratory flags.  Scorpia happily trims a giant flower bush Perfuma has grown, shaping it into a gorgeous design. J</p><p>UST THEN: Entrapta bursts through the flower bush, a wide range of measuring instruments in hand.</p><p>PERFUMA: Hey, watch where you’re going!</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Excuse me!</p><p>SCORPIA: What do you think’s riled her up so much?</p><p>Entrapta continues on, chasing some invisible readout on her devices. She collides with Mermista, who drops Seahawk from six feet up into a large puddle.</p><p>SEAHAWK: Ow! My posterior--</p><p>MERMISTA: Did you go blind or something?</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Sorry!</p><p>Entrapta scurries to the centre of the main square. Micah approaches her carefully, followed by the rest of the princesses.</p><p>MICAH: Entrapta, what’s going on?</p><p>ENTRAPTA: I’ve observed an electrical anomaly traversing throughout Bright Moon. </p><p>PERFUMA: I don’t see anything...</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Right now it’s invisible!</p><p>Scorpia and Perfuma share a concerned look.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: It’s electromagnetic in nature, so I’ve used a voltage inversion scanner to triangulate it’s movements to this location!</p><p>SCORPIA: Oh cool! Yeah, I understood um... none of that.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: We should be able to see it appear right...NOW!</p><p>The anomaly SPARKS VIOLENTLY in the centre of the square.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: It’s beautiful!</p><p>She gets to work measuring it once again, as everyone else stares in awe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EXT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - SPACE</strong>
</p><p>Barbara is only a small dot next the massive space station. An enormous metal complex floating through space. Shadows cover the ship, the massive structure blocking out the sun. Through the front window, the best friend squad watches in disbelief.</p><p>BOW: Well, it’s definitely... big.</p><p>Glimmer looks worried, the pressure of today growing even larger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - SPACE - DOCKING STATION</strong>
</p><p>The ship passes through a large, green force field, similar to the force fields around the prison cells on Horde Prime’s ship... Catra and Glimmer share a nervous glance.</p><p>The ship is hailed by a person with light up batons. They land, surrounded by hundreds of other ships in the hanger.  The ramp descends, they all exit. A small group of strange looking creatures from other worlds waits at the bottom. THE COALITION HEADS. The head of the council steps forward: He’s a tall, looming figure, with blue skin and long flowing robes. He is Kosak. At his side, a being from the same planet: extra robotic arms, a slew of devices in hand. He is Kosak’s assistant, Krull.</p><p>KOSAK: Greetings, Etherians. I am Kosak, leader of the Intergalactic Coalition of Planets, and head of the--</p><p>Bow, Glimmer, Adora and Catra are all visibly caught off guard. The sheer scale of the station and the alien-ness of it all have them frozen in place. </p><p>It doesn’t help that the rest of the alien council is staring at them, wide-eyed and expectant. Kosak laughs heartily, dropping all formality.</p><p>KOSAK: My apologies! This is your first time here, isn’t it?</p><p>Glimmer clears her throat before speaking.</p><p>GLIMMER: Yes, it’s our first time.</p><p>KOSAK: Forgive me, I always forget how uh... startling all this can be to newcomers. Come with me, we’ll go somewhere less crowded.</p><p>He side eyes his nosy peers, and leads Glimmer and her group off towards a side passageway out of the hangar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - SPACE</strong>
</p><p>The group, now less anxious, follow Kosak down a large tunnel. </p><p>KOSAK: We’re so thrilled you’re here. I mean, the entire universe has Etheria to thank for lighting the spark that took down Horde Prime’s reign--</p><p>Catra looks around. Every room, door and wall looks nearly identical to Horde Prime’s ship. She speaks up, skeptical:</p><p>CATRA: Is there a reason why everything in this station looks exactly like Horde Prime’s ship?</p><p>Glimmer elbows her, signaling her to shut up and behave. But Kosak doesn’t notice, and laughs once again.</p><p>KOSAK: Believe it or not, it’s not this station that looks like his ship. It was his ship that looks like ours!</p><p>The group doesn’t follow.</p><p>KOSAK: Krull here and I come from a planet far away called Elcore. Most planets know us for our abilities with technology.</p><p>Krull looks up from his gadgets for a moment, nodding in agreement. Kosak SIGHS heavily.</p><p>KOSAK: When Prime took over our planet, he stole everything, repurposing it for his own evil agenda.</p><p>Kosak rubs his neck: Adora notices a large scar left over from where he was once chipped.</p><p>KOSAK: He turned our whole planet... and our people... into a factory. Making ships and weapons for his conquest. When we were freed from his grasp, thanks to you--</p><p>Kosak smiles warmly at the group.</p><p>KOSAK: We vowed to continue advancing our technology, to ensure nothing like that happened to our people ever again.</p><p>ADORA: Wow...</p><p>KOSAK: And so, only a year later, here we are! We built this station, and connected with other worlds to start the Intergalactic Coalition of Planets-- </p><p>Kosak winces.</p><p>KOSAK: Blegh, that’s such a mouthful. We really need to come up with a better name--</p><p>GLIMMER: We’re so honored to be a part of it. And we’ll do whatever it takes to help keep the universe safe.</p><p>KOSAK: I’m glad to hear it-- Oh wait, you guys are going to love this part.</p><p>Kosak leads them through a large doorway, into--</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - MARKETPLACE - SPACE</strong>
</p><p>A sprawling marketplace, populated by vendors from all over the universe.  The group is, once again, awestruck.</p><p>KOSAK: Welcome to the marketplace! This is where coalition members from all over the universe can meet and exchange goods and--</p><p>Kosak turns: Bow has already found a nearby booth selling intergalactic tech. Adora has dragged Catra to a booth selling fresh baked treats, and is pointing out which ones she wants. Glimmer face palms.</p><p>GLIMMER: I’m so sorry about them--</p><p>KOSAK: I’ll leave you all to have a look around and get comfortable with the station. Krull, if you would--</p><p>Krull hands Glimmer a small device.</p><p>KOSAK: This will be your map, and will also alert you when the coalition meeting is about to begin, later tonight.</p><p>GLIMMER: Thanks!</p><p>KOSAK: We’ll see you there, Queen Glimmer.</p><p>Glimmer smiles, and struts away happily to join her friends.</p><p>KOSAK: We’re so, so happy to finally have you here with us.</p><p>Kosak watches them leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EXT. BRIGHT MOON - DAY</strong>
</p><p>The anomaly sparks, shifting strangely around the main square. Everyone watches in disbelief. Entrapta buzzes around excitedly collecting data.</p><p>PERFUMA: Um, Entrapta... why is there a ball of electricity floating around Bright Moon?</p><p>ENTRAPTA: I don’t know, it’s a mystery! Isn’t it exciting!?</p><p>Mermista’s eyes light up.</p><p>MERMISTA: Did you say mystery!?</p><p>ENTRAPTA: It’s not that kind of mystery, it’s even better. It’s a science mystery! OU!</p><p>Entrapta giggles as the sparks get LOUDER. Everyone shares nervous glances. Micah steps forward, serious.</p><p>MICAH: Do you have any idea what might be causing it?</p><p>ENTRAPTA: My sensors indicate the anomaly is drawing on a significant level of energy somehow... almost like--</p><p>Entrapta stops... BREAKTHROUGH.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Wait, I’ve seen this before!</p><p>SUDDENLY: The anomaly zips off towards the Bright Moon palace. Entrapta races after it.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Follow me! I know where it’s going!</p><p>The rest of the group darts after her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - MARKETPLACE - SPACE</strong>
</p><p>The intergalactic marketplace is INCREDIBLE. Bustling energy, beings from every corner of the universe, collecting and trading all kinds of goods. Not to mention all the TECH... Bow is in heaven. Glimmer laughs at him and grabs his hand.</p><p>Not far behind, Adora and Catra look over the various booths.  Catra now has her worried look plastered on her face permanently. Adora notices:</p><p>ADORA: Is everything ok?</p><p>CATRA: Yeah, I’m fine.</p><p>ADORA: Hey...</p><p>Adora pulls her girlfriend aside, and softly touches her shoulder. Catra looks at the ground.</p><p>ADORA: Whatever’s going on, you can talk to me about it. Are you still nervous?</p><p>CATRA: It’s just... This is a lot for me. And I’m... I’m worried about you, ok?</p><p>ADORA: About me?</p><p>Catra SIGHS. She looks into Adora’s eyes, her worry dropping into sadness.</p><p>CATRA: Last year, you were ready to give everything to save Etheria. I almost lost you for good. And now... who knows what the coalition is going to want She-Ra to do for them.</p><p>ADORA: Catra--</p><p>CATRA: Everything with us has just been so perfect... I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you, Adora--</p><p>Adora embraces her.</p><p>ADORA: Catra, you won’t! You’re never going to lose me--</p><p>Catra tears up a little bit.</p><p>ADORA: Etheria was different, I’m not... I know I can’t fix every problem in the universe. </p><p>They both share a quiet laugh. Adora gestures at the space station.</p><p>ADORA: All of this, anything that the universe throws at us, it doesn’t matter. What’s most important now... is us.</p><p>She makes sure Catra is looking at her, making sure she understands. </p><p>ADORA: I’m not going anywhere without you. I promise.</p><p>Catra smiles, full on tears now streaming down her face.</p><p>SUDDENLY: Across the market... The front wheel of a driverless transport cart EXPLODES. It swerves violently around the road.  It veers right towards a group of shoppers, who dive out of the way just in time. Adora’s vision snaps toward the commotion, just as the cart SMASHES into a particularly tall metal structure. It wobbles, and tips, plummeting towards the ground. Right in it’s path, a frightened group of children huddle in terror.</p><p>Across the way, Glimmer and Bow watch the scene unfold. Glimmer teleports, and is able to snatch out most of the kids. But there’s one left, quaking with fear, frozen. The structure drops fast, en route to smash the child into smithereens right in front of everyone.  SHE-RA DIVES DIRECTLY UNDER THE TOWER, catching it just before impact. She strains under the weight.</p><p>SHE-RA: GO! Quickly--</p><p>The child scrambles out. With enormous effort, She-Ra carefully places down the collapsed structure. Panting heavily, she stands.  Hushed MURMERS from the crowd, which have now made a semi-circle around She-Ra.</p><p>ONLOOKERS: That’s her!/Did You see that?/ She’s magic!</p><p>In the crowd, Adora notices the child she saved, reunited with her family.  Catra tries to breakthrough the crowd to get to Adora, but there’s too many people in the way.</p><p>CATRA: Adora? Adora?!</p><p>Catra’s calls are lost in the cheers and applause that begin erupting from the crowd. OFF IN THE SHADOWS: Kosak watches everything. He smiles mischievously.</p><p>KOSAK: Fascinating... Did you get all the data you needed?</p><p>On Krull’s device, the CONTROLS FOR THE TRANSPORT VEHICLE. Krull punches a few buttons, and a scan of SHE-RA appears. Particles floating around her, measurements and algorithms flashing on screen. He gives a thumbs-up.</p><p>KOSAK: Very, very good. </p><p>She-Ra smiles, shaking hands and greeting the horde of fans surrounding her. Catra grimaces, upset. She’s slowly pushed out of the way by the sea of people, further and further from Adora.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EXT. BRIGHT MOON - MOONSTONE - DAY</strong>
</p><p>The sparks head towards the MOONSTONE at the top of Bright Moon. Entrapta’s not far behind. Everyone else trickles in, breathing heavily.</p><p>MERMISTA: Are you going to tell us what’s going on, or do we have to run up another five hundred flights of stairs?</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Don’t you see?! The anomaly, it’s powering itself from the moonstone!</p><p>SEAHAWK: Ah, of course! And that means, um...what, exactly?</p><p>ENTRAPTA: The only other time I saw this kind of energy, it was powered by another runestone.</p><p>Scorpia has a lightbulb moment.</p><p>SCORPIA: The Black Garnet!?</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Precisely!</p><p>SCORPIA: And that means--</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Whatever’s causing this is the same kind of technology we used to create our portal! This--</p><p>She points dramatically at the sparks.</p><p>ENTRAPTA: Is coming from another dimension! Isn’t that WONDERFUL!?</p><p>Entrapta cackles maniacally. Everyone else stares, the sparks growing larger once again.</p><p>PERFUMA: But who would be doing this? And why?</p><p>The Moonstone sparks fiercely. The figure grows clearer. Clearer. Slowly gaining form. The princesses gasp as realization sets in. The form in the sparks is the unmistakable silhouette of ANGELLA. She locks eyes momentarily with Micah, reaches towards him.</p><p>ANGELLA: Micah--</p><p>MICAH: ANGELLA!?</p><p>CRACK. The sparks are gone.  Micah, and the entire group, are frozen in stunned silence.</p><p>
  <strong>CUT TO BLACK.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>